Jade Passage
Jade Passage is a location in Final Fantasy II that connects the world to Pandaemonium, the Castle of Hell. Jade Passage is located on a peninsula to the east of Mysidia, and only reveals itself after Pandaemonium emerges. The sea strait located on the top of the peninsula is called the Jade Sea. Firion is forced to traverse the passage when the Emperor summons the Pandaemonium to replace the Palamecia, since Pandaemonium does not have the same vulnerability to an aerial infiltration as Palamecia had. The entrance to the Jade Passage is a subterranean lake only revealed after the destruction of Castle Palamecia and the alliance of Leon. It is located on the long peninsula in the center of the world map. The player can reach it by flying east of Mysidia or southeast of Altair. Jade's exit leads directly into Pandaemonium, and it is a long and winding dungeon that is only bested in terms of difficulty by the Castle of Hell itself. Shops Hidden Waterfall Shop Located on B3, behind the waterfall at the bottom of the floor. Items Enemies ;B1 * 18.8% Hecteyes x1-5 * 18.8% White Dragon * 18.8% Salamander x1-4 * 18.8% Great Malboro x1-5 * 9.4% Abyss Worm x1-2, Great Malboro x0-2 * 9.4% Abyss Worm x1-5 * 4.7% Chimera Sphinx x1-4 * 1.6% Mega Parasite x1-4, Ice Lizard x0-2 ;B2 * 18.8% White Dragon * 18.8% Salamander x1-4 * 18.8% Great Malboro x1-5 * 18.8% Abyss Worm x1-2, Great Malboro x0-2 * 9.4% Abyss Worm x1-5 * 9.4% Chimera Sphinx x1-4 * 4.7% Mega Parasite x1-4, Ice Lizard x0-2 * 1.6% Great Malboro x1-2, Ice Lizard x0-1, Pit Fiend x0-2 * Blue Dragon (Monster-in-a-box) ;B3 * 18.8% Salamander x1-4 * 18.8% Great Malboro x1-5 * 18.8% Abyss Worm x1-2, Great Malboro x0-2 * 18.8% Abyss Worm x1-5 * 9.4% Chimera Sphinx x1-4 * 9.4% Mega Parasite x1-4, Ice Lizard x0-2 * 4.7% Great Malboro x1-2, Ice Lizard x0-1, Pit Fiend x0-2 * 1.6% Killer Mantis x1-4, Vampire Lady x1-2 * King Behemoth (Monster-in-a-box) ;B4 * 18.8% Great Malboro x1-5 * 18.8% Abyss Worm x1-2, Great Malboro x0-2 * 18.8% Abyss Worm x1-5 * 18.8% Chimera Sphinx x1-4 * 9.4% Mega Parasite x1-4, Ice Lizard x0-2 * 9.4% Great Malboro x1-2, Ice Lizard x0-1, Pit Fiend x0-2 * 4.7% Killer Mantis x1-4, Vampire Lady x1-2 * 1.6% Green Dragon * Red Dragon (Monster-in-a-box) ;B5 * 18.8% Abyss Worm x1-2, Great Malboro x0-2 * 18.8% Abyss Worm x1-5 * 18.8% Chimera Sphinx x1-4 * 18.8% Mega Parasite x1-4, Ice Lizard x0-2 * 9.4% Great Malboro x1-2, Ice Lizard x0-1, Pit Fiend x0-2 * 9.4% Killer Mantis x1-4, Vampire Lady x1-2 * 4.7% Green Dragon * 1.6% Chimera Sphinx x1-3, Scissorjaws x0-2 ;B6 * 18.8% Abyss Worm x1-5 * 18.8% Chimera Sphinx x1-4 * 18.8% Mega Parasite x1-4, Ice Lizard x0-2 * 18.8% Great Malboro x1-2, Ice Lizard x0-1, Pit Fiend x0-2 * 9.4% Killer Mantis x1-4, Vampire Lady x1-2 * 9.4% Green Dragon * 4.7% Chimera Sphinx x1-3, Scissorjaws x0-2 * 1.6% Hecteyes, Abyss Worm x0-2 Musical themes The background music inside the Jade Passage is simply called "Dungeon". Other appearances Final Fantasy Record Keeper Gallery FFII_JadePassage_Map.png|Jade Passage's Map (GBA). Jade NES.jpg|Jade Passage on the World Map (NES). FF II NES - Jade Passage First Floor.jpg|Jade Passage's First Floor (NES). FF II NES - Jade Passage Second Floor.jpg|Jade Passage's Second Floor (NES). FF II NES - Jade Passage Third Floor.jpg|Jade Passage's Third Floor (NES). FF II NES - Jade Passage Fourth Floor.jpg|Jade Passage's Fourth Floor (NES). FF II NES - Jade Passage Fifth Floor.jpg|Jade Passage's Fifth Floor (NES). FF II NES - Jade Passage Sixth Floor.jpg|Jade Passage's Sixth Floor (NES). Snow Cave II NES.gif|Jade Passage's battle background (NES). FFII Descent into Jade PS.png|Descent into Jade (PS). FFII Jade Passage WM PS.png|Jade Passage on the World Map (PS). FFII Jade Passage PS.png|Jade Passage (PS). FFII Jade Passage WM GBA.png|Jade Passage on the World Map (GBA). FFII Jade Passage GBA.png|Jade Passage (GBA). PSP Jade Passage - WM.png|Jade Passage entrance (PSP). FFRK Jade Passage JP FFII.png|The Japanese dungeon image for Jade Passage in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Trivia * In the NES version of Final Fantasy II, the battle background used is the same as the one used in Snow Cave even if Jade Passage has no ice in any version of the game; in the NES version the area is green and brown. * The Unknown Cave is a mirror image of Jade Passage, and it is assumed by the four player characters in the Soul of Rebirth story mode that they are walking through the path to Hell. After meeting the Light Emperor, they learn the cavern they found themselves in after their deaths was not Jade, but the passage to Heaven, Raqia. * The Jade Passage is alluded to as a myth in the world of Ivalice. The Pit Fiend's bestiary entry in Final Fantasy XII mentions that "A myth counts this being as one of the warriors set to defend the Jade Passage to the Devil's Palace." Pit Fiends can be encountered in the Jade Passage. In addition, Pandaemonium is one of the Wonders in Final Fantasy Tactics. While its description does not mention the Jade Passage by name, it does mention that a warping device was the only means of entering Pandaemonium, which can be found at the end of the Jade Passage in Final Fantasy II. Category:Locations in Final Fantasy II Category:Caves es:Pasaje Jade